1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a heating device, and a semiconductor device manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional substrate processing apparatus (refer to Patent Document 1) includes a process chamber configured to process a substrate and a heater unit configured to heat the process chamber. The heater unit includes a heating element installed around the process chamber, a first reflector installed around the heating element, a second reflector installed around the first reflector with a space being formed therebetween, an exhaust pipe configured to exhaust the space between the first and second reflectors, and a supply pipe configured to supply gas to the space.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-311648
However, such a conventional substrate processing apparatus is disadvantageous in that it takes time to cool the inside of a process chamber.